Secrets Of A Star Traveller
by Janna Galaxy
Summary: On a world alot smililar to England thousands of years ago, SG1 finds a young woman with special abilties and ties with an old friend. This story starts with an Prologe. Set in season 7. WAS ORGINALLY CALLED UNKNOWN SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE
1. Prologe

Epilogue

The woman give the young man before her an evil, lustful devilish smile.

The young man before her stood defiant not showing any sign of fear.

"Fascinating" The woman breathed. Her deep mechanical like voice filled the room. With a flash of her hand she rendered the young man unconscious.

A couple of the woman's followers and servants caught the young man has his body became limp and lifeless.

The woman walked over to the young man, who was in the arms of her followers, and stroked his young face and put her hand through his short dark blond hair.

"Bring him with me." She ordered.

The woman strided through several corridors with her entourage of followers trailing behind her.

The woman and her followers entered a room filled with medical and scientific equipment. There was a solid wooden bed at the other end of the room. The woman ordered her followers to put the young man on the bed and leave.

The woman was now alone with the young man. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping.

The woman gazed at the young man, then turned and picked up a small needle like object.

"Let's begin." Said the woman and she pushed the object into his skin.

After the procedure, the woman called to her guards to take him to her bed chamber. The men complied.

The men layed the young man on to a bed of cushions. The young man sank into the cushions, he began to stir and turn as if he was a sleep on his own bed.

After several minutes, the woman glided into the bed chamber. She smiled at the beautiful creature lying out before her.

The woman walked to a beautifully handcrafted stone cabinet. On top on the stone cabinet was a crystal wine set complete with matching glasses. The woman poured herself a glass.

The woman layed opposite the young man, she layed on her side and watched him.

After a couple of minutes the young man started to wake. The young man put his hands to his head as if he was recovering from a fall.

The young man sat up and saw the woman in front of him, lying down and watching him with a smile.

The young man shook his head slightly.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

The woman smiled. "Because you're different." The woman got up and walked over to join the young man on the bed.

She put her arms around him. The young man didn't pull away but wouldn't look at her, for she disgusted him. Not because of her looks as she was very beautiful but because of what she is and what she has done.

The woman propositioned the young man. She offered him power, immortality and many other things that many mortals would sell their souls for.

However the young man refused. He could not be tempted by such power, if he did have the power he would have destroyed her.

The woman was outraged and stroke the young man. The strike sent the young man halfway across the room.

One of the woman's followers entered, a man. The man looked deformed and walked with his head lowered.

The woman ordered the deformed man to take him away and bring the young man's friend. The woman hoped that this would change the young man's mind.

When the young man left, the woman smiled.

"Never under estimate the power of a God." Her smile widened. Her eyes glowed as she smiled at her secret.


	2. I've seen that before?

Chapter One

"Chevron seven is locked." stated Sergeant Walter Harriman, the familiar face of the control room and virtually most of Cheyenne Mountain.

The Earth Stargate opened with the usual whoosh that would never get old. Each time the gate would open it was like magic.

Major Samantha Carter was in the embarkation room making the final adjustments to the UAV. UAV was like a giant hobby aircraft that you'd probably see on a sunny day in a park in August. But this was no hobby aircraft. This aircraft was going to be sent through a wormhole to a planet on the other side of the galaxy. No hobby aircraft could do that.

"Sergeant all finished. Launch when ready." Reported Major Carter.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sergeant Harriman replied. "Launching UAV in three, two, one."

The UAV flew straight in to the wormhole.

Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill gave a small smile. He loved the way the UAV went into the Stargate. Jack O'Neill rarely showed up, until something interesting came up. The main reason he was in the control room early in the morning was to see the UAV fly into the wormhole. The childlike innocents he sometimes displayed made other people feel at ease.

"Temperature sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, a mixture of a nitrogen and oxygen atmosphere; looks ok so far, sir."

"Hey guys, anything good yet?"

Jack and Sam turned to see Daniel rush into the control room.

They both looked at each other then back at him.

Daniel's eyebrows lowered. "What?"

"Where's the fire?" asked Jack.

Daniel looked abit sheepish as he thought. Then his face lit up. "Well, you're only here if something interesting is happening."

Jack smiled. "Yes, that's true Daniel."

Daniel waited to hear what was so interesting that Jack was there in the control room so early.

Jack turned and pointed to the Stargate. "I just love watching the UAV going through the Stargate. It's Jack turned back and smiled at Daniel with a 'what ya going to do' sort of shrug.

Sam turned around back to the computer monitor as she was controlling herself not to laugh.

The computer started to beep.

"Urm, sir…..looks like we've got something interesting here."

Jack and Daniel turned to the monitor and looked at the picture on the screen.

"It seems to be a structure of some sort. Can you get closer?" asked Daniel curiously.

"I'll try," Said Sam.

The picture on the screen zoomed.

"It looks like a building." Said Sam.

Daniel shook his head. "No, that's not a building." Daniel touched the screen. "Circle around it."

Sam pushed a few buttons to have the UAV do a 360.

"See!" exclaimed Daniel, unable to disguise the excitement in his voice.

The object was a slab of rock in the ground next to another slab of rock. On the top of the two slabs was another slab of rock. Like a bridge, or archway. And there were many others in a circle.

Daniel stared in disbelief.

Jack looked closer to the picture. "This looks familiar." Jack pointed at the screen. I think I saw it in a show on the discovery or history channel once."

Daniel nodded. "That's what I was thinking; I've seen this before in person many years ago. This looks like a replica of Stonehenge."

The three of them looked at each other.

The computer started to beep again.

"Oh no, it looks like there's a thunderstorm coming. I need to get the UAV back." Sam started to fly the UAV back toward the gate but it was too late. The thunderstorm arrived, and in a split second, blew the UAV to pieces.

The monitor went blank for a second before flashing the message 'TRANSMISSION TERMINATED'.

"It's gone," Said Carter in disbelief.

"How?" asked Jack.

"The lightning?" offered Daniel.

Sam nodded her confirmation.

Daniel looked at the gate as if someone had declared and extra Christmas "Stonehenge, on another planet……….we've got to go there."


	3. What's so important about this planet?

Chapter Two

"So what's so important about this planet, Dr. Jackson?" enquired General George Hammond.

Daniel was so shocked to see the images he saw, that he had to pitch to the General about how important it is to go to this planet. So General Hammond asked to be debriefed about it.

Daniel pointed to the images on the large screen.

"These are the images that the UAV sent back. You can clearly see what this looks like…..?" Daniel looked around the room.

"Stonehenge." said Jack.

"Right,"

"What is Stonehenge?" asked Teal'c

"Located in southern England, Stonehenge was impressive piece engineering, requiring commitment, time and vast amounts of manual labour. In its first phase, Stonehenge was a large earthwork; a bank and ditch arrangement called a henge, constructed approximately 5,000 years ago. It is unknown who built Stonehenge but it has had links to Druids, Pagans and The King Arthur Legend."

"Why was it built?" asked Hammond.

"Well no one is sure but theories suggest that it was a temple made to worship Gods, astronomical implications or even as some suggest a burial site."

"Is this a Goa'uld world?" asked Hammond.

"No sir, this is from the list of addresses that Colonel O'Neill imputed five years ago." answered Daniel.

"You still haven't answered the question, Dr. Jackson," stated Hammond.

"It'll be a great culture study of a society which still has customs celebrated today, Halloween, April 1st, Yule Time."

Hammond looked over to Jack. He gave the Colonel an unsure look as he didn't know what to do. Jackson is proberly right that it could be rewarding but what would O'Neill think?

"It's your call, Colonel."

Jack looked at the desk in front of him then at Daniel, who was anxiously waiting for Jack's decision.

"What do you think, Major?" ask Jack.

Sam looked up shocked. Usually she just goes where she's told to go.

"It could be interesting Sir,"

Jack looked over to Teal'c. The large Jaffa was deep in thought.

"Hey T, are you up for this walk in the land of magic?"

Teal'c looked at Jack and raised one eye brow and gave a small nod.

Jack then looked back at Daniel, "Yeah sure why not."

Daniel gave a sigh of relief.

"Right people; be ready to disembark at 1400 hours." Hammond got up from the desk and left.

Jack and Sam stood as Hammond left.

Jack walked over to Daniel who was staring at the image.

"Whatya doin'?" asked Jack.

"I'm just thinking, ancient British religion was focused on nature and they were very spiritual. It's the spiritual side that's interesting me. Maybe there are ancients on that planet or maybe where."

Jack's eyes opened wide.

"For crying out loud Daniel!" Jack cried

"What?"

"Why didn't you say that when the General was here?"

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"Didn't think……" Jack grabbed his head, then sighed, let go and sighed again. "I'm going to eat some cake. T, you wanna join me?"

"Indeed," replied Teal'c with the smallest smile on his face.

As Jack and Teal'c left Sam sat on the edge of the table next to Daniel.

Daniel sighed

"Hey don't go beating yourself up about it." said Sam.

"Yeah, but Jack was right, I should of said something about it."

Sam took a deep breath. "I hope you don't mind me saying but you haven't been yourself lately."

Daniel sighed. "It's been four years this week since Sha're died.

Sam closed her eyes. "Oh Daniel, I'm sorry,"

"The worst thing is that I can't go and see her place of rest as the planet was destroyed.

Sam got up off the table and gave Daniel a hug. "Are you going to be ok?"

Sam let go of him.

Daniel nodded and walked away leaving Sam gazing at the image of QR2-234's Stonehenge.


	4. Land Of Magic

_Author's note: Sorry it has taken me time to write the next chapter and I'm also sorry it is only short I've been very ill. But I will have the next part up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and the support and reviews. - Janna_

Chapter 4

Where is this Stonehenge?" asked Jack just after they stepped down the steps leading from the Stargate.

"According to the UAV it's about two clicks from here, Sir." Sam replied.

"Well, let's start moving." The team began to walk away from the gate.

Suddenly Teal'c stopped the team and raised his staff weapon.

Two young people walked around a bunch of trees and smiled at the team.

One of the couple, a woman, stepped closer toward them. "Do not be afraid or alarmed, no weapons are needed here."

O'Neill gestured to Teal'c to lower his staff weapon.

"Hail and welcome," the woman gestured to her companion, a man. "This is Astor Shaw, and I am Faith Kelda."

Daniel stepped forward. "Hail, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c and I am Daniel Jackson."

"Faith," Astor whispered. "We must return to the village for the preparations for Samhain.

Faith nodded. "Please, join us for the celebration of Samhain."

"Salmon?" asked Jack.

"Sam-hain," Corrected Daniel. "It was the Pagan name for Halloween."

"Trick or Treat?"

Daniel nodded.

"I love trick or treating. I hope they give loads of chocolate."

Faith and Astor looked at each other in confusion.

Daniel shook his head. "Yes, we'd be honoured to celebrate Samhain with your village."

The couple smiled and led the way.

During the journey, Daniel talked to Astor as Faith was interested in talking to Sam. Jack and Teal'c watched with interest.

Daniel asked questions about how Astor's people ended up on the planet.

"It is a long and painful story of why we had to leave Terra. It will be told in time by the elders of the village. "Astor smiled. "Unfortunately, they don't have the knowledge and skills of The Godiva."

"I've never heard of The Godiva. Who are they?" asked Daniel.

"The Godiva is the life and hope for our people."

Daniel continued walking with Astor and asked if he could meet The Godiva.

"All in time." Replied Astor. He said nothing more.

They continued walking while Faith was talking with Sam.

"Your world is fascinating, but it sounds to fast of a lifestyle for me and proberly most of my people."

After walking over a hill Faith and Astor stopped and pointed ahead of them.

"Welcome to Sanctuary." They both said.

The village was filled with wooden medieval huts and houses. Young children played in street. A school class was working outside under the sun. Men and women, worked together to gather food and prepare for the large celebration.

"People of Sanctuary!" shouted Astor as they walked towards the village. "We have visitors here to celebrate Samhain with us. Please make them feel welcome!"

The people around stopped whatever they were doing and began to cheer.

"Wow," Jack whispered. "Friendly lot."

An old man appeared from a large house and head towards the group. "Hail and welcome friends."

"Hail Edward." Said Faith. "Edward this is O'Neill, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c. SG1, this is Edward Mundy, the protector guardian of Sanctuary and the leader of the village elders."

Edward smiled at them. "Faith, my child, take them to the great hall for the feast." He turned to SG1, "You people must be famished. Please go with Faith and she will take you to the feast hall for tonight's celebrations."

"Thank you, but I'd love to hear how your people ending up on this world." Stated Daniel.

"Of course, but not at this moment in time. Please feast with us." Said Edward.

"Come on Daniel, we don't want to be rude." Said Jack.

Faith led the way.

Edward turned to Astor as the group walked away. Astor my boy, bring The Godiva here."

Astor smiled. "Of course, Sir."


	5. The Godiva

"Samhain is one of the most important sabbats in the solar year," Said Faith as she led SG1 to The Great Hall.

"Sabbat?" asked Sam.

"Festival" Replied Daniel.

"Samhain is the time of the year, in which the veils between the mortal and spiritual realms are at their thinnest, so thin that it is possible to communicate with them."

"What do you communicate about? Daniel asked.

"We tell the departed that we miss them and wish them well on their journey to the next life."

Faith and SG1 reached the main doors of The Great Hall. Faith's hands gripped the door handles. "It is also a time that we can advance our psychic powers." Faith pulled the doors open.

Faith and SG1 entered The Great Hall.

The Great Hall was an accurate name as the hall was very large and grand. From the ceilings there were chandeliers with candles in them, lighting up the room. The room had many tables and chairs, a large area with food and a clearing for a band and dancers.

"I can see why you guys call it 'The Great Hall.'" Jack remarked.

Faith gestured to a table covered with food.

"Please eat." Faith smiled.

"Faith!" a voice called out.

"Please excuse me." Faith left the group and walked over to the person who called her.

"This place is incredible. The design is amazing." Daniel picked up a slice of cake which was in front of him.

Jack picked up a slice of the same cake. "Who do you think built it?" Jack gestured to the villagers. "Those guys?" Jack said between mouthfuls.

"Well, they could have built it themselves or they could have had help."

Sam picked up a large red juicy looking apple. She studied it for a moment and then took a large bite.

Jack, Daniel and even Teal'c looked at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked. "I need the energy and cake will make me feel tired."

The men just looked at her and continued with what they were doing. Only Teal'c was not eating.

"Hey T. Are you going to have some?

"I am not feeling hunger O'Neill."

At that moment the hall doors swung open. A young woman entered. Everyone in the hall bowed.

The young woman glided through the hall. The woman was stunning. She had long jet black wavy hair and eyes just as dark. She was tall and slender and wore a long white medieval style dress.

The young woman glided over to the team. Faith rushed back over to them.

"M'lady," began Faith. "This is Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, also known as SG1."

The team rised from their seats.

"SG1 let me introduce you to The Godiva."

The Godiva smiled at them.

Sam give a small gasp.

The other members of SG1 looked at her.

"Is there something wrong, Samantha?" The Godiva asked. She was really concerned.

Samantha turned red. "Urm, no….I'm sorry. It's just that you reminded me of someone."

The Godiva smiled at her.

"Would you please follow me?

The Godiva led SG1 to a small but beautiful house not far from The Great Hall. It was made from wood, stone and hay.

The Godiva led the team into the house.

"Welcome to my home. Please sit down."

The team each found a seat to sit on.

"I'm Astraea Peregrinus; to the villagers I'm known as The Godiva."

"What does that title mean?" Daniel asked.

"Godiva means 'Gift of God'. The people say that I was a gift sent from the gods."

Astraea walked over to Jack and sat in front of him. She put her hand in his face. Jack froze.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to harm you." Replied Astraea. "Jonathan O'Neill but known as Jack."

"What?" said a stunned Jack.

"You're in conflict. Your mind is riddled with guilt. You always hide your feelings. You're a warrior; you had a son call Charlie who died many years ago. You're from a place called Chicago."

The team looked at each other in shock.

"How did you know that?" asked Jack.

Astraea didn't reply and moved to Sam.

"You are also a warrior but you are also a scholar. You're lonely. Your mother has died and your father was an Air Force General and now lives as a Tok'ra."

Sam went white with shock.

Astraea put her hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." Astraea smiled. She removed her hand from her own head and moved to Daniel.

"You're carrying a lot of pain and anger. You miss your wife Sha're. You have a really curious nature, which has caused you to get into trouble a couple of times."

Astraea then moved to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, a Jaffa from the planet Chulak. You are a loyal friend and warrior. You have a son called Rya'c and your wife died a year ago."

Astraea stood up. "You have all got one thing in common. You are all good people and are welcomed here."

"How are you able to see into our minds?" asked Teal'c.

"A brief concentration period." Answered Astraea.

"You're telepathic?" asked Daniel.

"What is telepathic?"

"Read people's minds. Are you able to read people's minds?"

"Yes," replied Astraea. "I was born that way. The people told me that I was blessed."

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. Then a man burst into the house.

"Please forgive me, M'lady, but Fawna is very sick. We think that she maybe dying."

Astraea followed the man out of the house with SG1 following.

They reached a small hut like home. The group all rushed in.

"Marion, I brought The Godiva." The man said to a woman who was stood over the child.

"Thank the gods!" cried Marion. "Adam, she's having trouble breathing again."

Adam grasped the child's hand.

Sam moved over to the little girl. "How long has she been like this?"

"Many days, we thought that she was getting better but today she started to get worse." Adam said. "It started with coughing and sneezing…..we give her water and broth but then she started to stop breathing every other minute."

"Sounds like a serious case of flu, sir. I don't think there's anything we can…." Sam trailed off as she watched Astraea move towards the little girl.

"Fawna, return to us." Astraea put her hand on the little girl's head and one hand on her stomach.

Astraea closed her eyes.

After a couple of seconds Fawna gasped for air then started to breathe better and better with each passing second. After several more seconds the child's eyes began to open.

Astraea let go of Fawna and began to slowly fall.

Teal'c caught the young woman as she fell. Astraea woke up and smiled. Teal'c let her go and Astraea nodded in gratitude. Astraea walked towards Fawna, who was now sat up in bed.

"Thank you, M'lady." The little girl said.

"You should get some rest." Astraea smiled.

Fawna laid back down and went to sleep.

"Oh thank you Godiva. Thank you so much for saving our daughter's life." Adam and Marion began to cry.

"You have no reason to thank me." Astraea joined them in the hug.

SG1 looked at Astraea in disbelief.

"She has the same physical powers as the ancients." Was all that Sam could say.


	6. Altus Animus

Chapter 6

"What is wrong?" Astraea asked.

The team looked stunned. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"What is an Ancient?" The young woman suddenly asked.

A loud bell began to ring.

"Saved by the bell," whispered Jack.

Astraea looked out of a near by window.

"The feast is about to begin," said Astraea. She looked at the front door. The door opened without the touch of anyone or anything.

"We should leave." Astraea gestured to the outside.

The team looked at each other then walked outside. The team was silent as they walked to the great hall.

Jack stopped walking and gestured to his team mates.

"I think that under the circumstances, Teal'c and I will radio into Hammond and apprise him of the situation.

They all agreed.

"Major, you and Daniel stay here and ask questions about Astree, Astra, Ashley-a….."

"Astraea" corrected Daniel.

"Whatever," Jack continued. "We need to find put what she is."

"Yessir."

Jack and Teal'c head in one direction whilst Daniel and Sam followed Astraea in another.

"So what do you think about this Astra girl?" Jack asked.

Jack hated the silence of just walking. He liked to chat. Unfortunately, Teal'c wasn't the easiest guy to make small talk with.

"I am unsure, O'Neill."

"Yeah, me too." O.K. Teal'c wasn't the only one who found it hard to hold a conversation.

"However," Teal'c continued. "There is something about the girl which confuses me. I believe that I have seen her someplace before."

Jack, who was quite taken back by the fact that Teal'c, had continued the conversation, also agreed.

"Thank The Lord!" Jack exclaimed. "It wasn't just me who was thinking that they've seen that girl before."

Jack stopped at the DHD.

Jack looked over to Teal'c. "Was it when she did this…?" Jack imitated the girl."

Teal'c's eyes opened wide. "Indeed."

Jack began to press the symbols on the DHD which would create an artificial wormhole back to Earth.

When Jack reached the fifth symbol, he paused and glanced over to Teal'c.

"You know something Teal'c. My brain is going to be working harder than Santa on Christmas Eve until I work out where I've seen that girl before."

Beautiful folk music drifted through the windows as Daniel, Sam and Astraea reached The Great Hall.

Astraea glided into The Great Hall with Daniel and Sam following behind her.

Unlike before, The Great Hall was bustling with activity. A small band played folk music, couples danced together, families gathered around tables eating and drinking.

Within moments of Astraea entering The Great Hall, everyone stopped whatever they were doing at that moment and bowed to her. Astraea returned the bow and everyone continued with their activities.

Astraea turned to Daniel and Sam. "Please help yourselves to food and wine. I must see the village elders. Astra smiled at the pair and walked away.

Daniel gazed around the hall until something caught his eye. He walked towards it.

It was a large map of the world. It listed lands and cities.

"This is amazing," breathed Daniel. "Look at this; New London, New Chester, New York…"

"New York?" enquired Sam.

"Coincidence?"

Sam and Daniel smiled at each other.

"Beautiful is it not?"

Daniel and Sam turned and face the person. It was Faith.

"Breathe takenly," said Daniel.

Faith smiled.

"Faith," began Sam. "Could we ask you about, Astraea?"

"The Godiva?"

"Yes."

"What would you like to know?" Faith asked.

"Well," began Daniel. "Has anyone else ever showed the powers that The Godiva has?"

Faith shook her head. "Never as powerful has her, but we have had people with similar individual powers such as healing, prediction and some levitation."

"So, what you are saying is the powers to occur but not all in one person and not as strong as The Godiva?"

"Do The Godiva's parents have these powers?" asked Sam.

Faith took a deep breath. "I think that it is best that you speak to the woman who give birth to The Godiva. Her name is Allannah Mund."

"Can we speak to Allannah?" asked Daniel.

"Allannah lives on her own, near the Altus Animus."

"Can you take us to her?" asked Daniel.

"Of course I can."

Faith led the pair out of The Great Hall. At the other end of the hall, Astraea watched them leave with Faith and give a small smile.

"So, sir you can see the situation."

"Are there any other people who have the same powers as this girl?" Hammond's voice drifted from the radio.

"Not that we've seen, sir." Jack too a deep breathe. "I should tell you sir, that Teal'c and I believe that we have seen the girl before but unfortunately neither of us can remember where?"

"Are you in any immediate danger?" asked Hammond.

"No sir. These people are very nice, like a party. We haven't seen any weapons of any kind."

"Alright Colonel, report back within 24 hours. Hammond out."

"Yes sir."

The gate shut down.

Colonel, this is Carter." The voice was coming from The Colonel's radio.

"Go ahead Major."

"Daniel and I are heading toward the home of Astraea's mother."

"I've got you on radio signal. Teal'c and I will follow it to your position. Keep out of trouble."

Yes sir." Said Carter.

--------

Sam, Daniel and Faith walked along a footpath through a forest.

Birds sang in the trees, forest animals played in the bushes.

The small group reached a clearing. Daniel stopped dead in his tracks and gazed in wonder.

"There it is," breathed Daniel. "Stonehenge."

The large stone monument stood tall and proud in the setting sun, there was a kind of magic about the place. It was something mystical and mysterious.

Even Sam found it fascinating. "It's incredible, but I wonder who built it."

"Maybe we'll find out," smiled Daniel.

Faith had continued walking until she heard Daniel and Sam talk. She turned around and walked over to them.

"Altus Animus," said Faith. "Our protector, the one who brought us to Terra-Novus, from Terra, built it. He told us that one day we will be able to move to a higher level of awareness.

"What part does that Altus Animus play in this society?" enquired Daniel.

"When there is a waning moon, a group of dedicated villagers come to meditate. If we are ready he will let us join him."

"How many have joined him?" asked Sam.

"Only one, many rotations ago, long before I was born." Faith looked to the sky. "It will soon be dark. We must continue."

The trio followed a small path away from the monument.

After several minutes they reached a small house. It was made from wood, hay and stone. Around the house were beautiful flowers. Faith walked up the house and knocked on the door.

"Hail, Malady. It is I, Faith. I have brought visitors; they have come through The Ring of Janus, from Terra.

Sam looked to Daniel. "Janus was the god of gateways in Roman mythology." Daniel quickly whispered.

The door opened. Sam and Daniel could make out a woman's siluette.

"Come in," said the woman.

Sam and Daniel entered the small house.

"M'lday, I must return to the feast of Samhain."

Faith bowed and left Sam and Daniel with the woman.

"Please sit down," said the woman.

They both sat.

The woman walked into the living room where Daniel and Sam were sat.

The woman had olive skin, large dark brown eyes and long black wavy hair. The woman seemed to be young. The woman looked to be twenty-five years old.

The woman smiled at the interested strangers.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"We would be most grateful to speak with Allannah Mund." Daniel said.

"Yes," the woman smiled.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other.

"You're Allannah Mund?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," replied the young woman.

"But that's impossible!" Sam gasped. "You must be only twenty-five…."

"I am actually twenty-six solar rotations. Allannah corrected.

"Sorry, but how can you be Astraea's mother! Sam enquired.

Allannah looked puzzled. "I am not Astraea's mother."

Daniel took a deep sigh. "Faith told us that if we wanted to know more about Astraea then we should talk to _the woman who gave birth to her_.

Allannah stood up and walked to a table. She picked up a chalice which was sat next to a tall glass bottle.

"Would either of you like a chalice of wine?" offered Allannah.

Daniel and Sam both declined.

Allannah poured herself a chalice of wine.

"It is true," Allannah began. "That I did give birth to Astraea." Allannah gilded back to her arm chair and sank into it with her drink.

Daniel and Sam looked at her is disbelief.

"But I am not her mother." Allannah took a big gulp of wine. "Her mother is a Goddess."


	7. Allannah's Journey

Chapter 7 Allannah's Journey

Daniel's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Astraea said that you would com." Allannah continued. "She told me that a group of people would come from The Great Ring and ask about her."

Sam shuffled about on her chair. She was feeling very uneasy.

Daniel glanced at Sam for a second then pressed on.

"Could you please tell us everything you know about her?"

Allannah nodded. "Two solar rotations ago, my name was Amala and I lived on a world called Avana. Until one day……."

_Amala walked into the forest. She needed wild berries for the harvest. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud in sight. The air was humid and the sun was beating down a scorching heat. _

_Amala grew very hot and stopped at a small lake. She sat beside it and began to drink the cool refreshing water _

_Amala was about to continue with her journey until suddenly all the trees and bushes began to shake furiously. Amala could feel a strong wind began to start. The wind grew stronger every second. Amala gathered her things together and began to move very quickly. _

"Then the strangest thing happened. I couldn't move. It was like someone had grabbed me and put their arms around me so I couldn't escape.

"But there was no one there?" asked Sam.

Allannah shook her head.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other in dread.

Please continue." Daniel pressed.

"Well……" Allannah suddenly stopped talking. She stood up and walked to the window.

"Oh, there are two tall men outside." Allannah walked towards the front door.

"It is proberly Jack and Teal'c," Daniel whispered to Sam.

Daniel rose from his seat and walked behind Allannah. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is safe, Allannah. They are my friends." Daniel opened the door.

"Jack! Teal'c!" Daniel shouted. "Over here!"

Jack and Teal'c walked closer.

"We've just walked past that Stonehenge replica," began Jack has he reached the house. "And there were these people sat inside it meditating."

Allannah bowed to the men.

"Hail, and welcome to my home. I am Allannah Mund."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. This is Teal'c and I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Allannah led Teal'c, Jack and Daniel into the living room. They all sat down.

"Please continue." Daniel begged.

Jack eyed Daniel and wondered what he had missed. He hated to be out of the loop. However, Daniel had the tendency to get very excited about the most boring subject. Still he would of like to have the choice of which facts were useful and which was not.

"Well," Allannah continued, "A large bright white light appeared above my head and a group of beautiful silver rings surrounded me and then I was in front of my goddess. "

Allannah's face began to turn tranquil as the memories came flooding back.

"Goddess?" asked Jack, still playing catch up with the facts.

Daniel looked at the floor and took a deep sigh then looked into Allannah's eyes.

"What happened?"

_Amala fell to her knees. _

"_I am humbled to in your presence." Amala quickly recited. _

_Amala did not look at her goddess but only at the ground. She could hear whirring and clicking noises. _

_The goddess walked around her with a small device in her hand. The goddess smiled as she realised she had found the perfect woman to help her with her plan. _

"_Rise, my child." Ordered the goddess. _

_Amala obeyed and stood proud. _

"_Would you do anything to serve your go?" The goddess asked. _

"_Yes, my queen." _

"_Would you die for your god?" _

"_Yes in an instant, my queen." Amala's breathing became intense as she became very anxious. _

_The goddess walked around her. _

"_Do not worry child, it is not the reason you have been summoned." The goddess walked to a near by wall, pressed a couple of buttons and a crystal coffin appeared. _

"_You have been chosen to carry my child. This child will be the saviour of the galaxy." _

_Amala's eyes opened wide in awe. She dropped to the floor. "My queen, I am greatly humbled to be given such a divine task." _

_The goddess walked to the crystal coffin pressed another button and the coffin opened up. _

"_You must first step into here." _

_Amala rised from the ground and walked over towards the coffin. She placed herself into it and the goddess closed the door._

…_.then there was darkness._

_The group sat in silence. _

The group sat in silence.

Sam was the first to speak. "It sounded like this _goddess _took this woman up into a ship via the transportation rings then put her into some cryogenics status. Like what Hathor used on us."

"What I'd like to know is…." Jack looked at Allannah. "Who is this goddess?"

Ignoring Jack, Allannah continued with her account of her journey…..

_After some time, which Amala felt like only seconds had past. The goddess revived her. _

"_A rise my child. Your time has come to serve your god." The voice was loud and booming. _

_Amala's eyes fluttered open. She coughed and spluttered as she came back to life. _

_The goddess held her hand over the girl's head. Amala couldn't move. It was like all the strength had left her body. _

_Amala was helpless has the goddess performed some type of operation on her body. _

_After several minutes Amala was realised from her trance. _

"_You must look after this child." The goddess led Amala down a small corridor. "When she is old enough, I will send for her. If you succeed you will be greatly rewarded in the afterlife." The goddess stopped walking. "Fail and you will be damned for all eternity." _

_The goddess led Amala into a small chamber. _

"_I will be watching over you and my child." The goddess pressed a button and spoke in a strange language._

"_My most trusted servant will take you to a safe place until you give birth. There is much evil in the universe and there are many who would want to destroy my child." _

_A strange noise echoed through the hallway and a new room appeared. There in the new room a man stood there. He was waiting for them. He bowed to the goddess and sat down in front of a large glass like wall. _

_Amala turned to the goddess, but she had gone. Amala never saw her again. _

_The man, who was left to guard her from the evil, said nothing. He was silent the entire trip, until the flight turned suddenly turned wrong. _

_The celestial cartridge, has the goddess called it, was going out of control as they past the planet on which Amala now lives. _

_The man rushed to see what he could do, while Amala watched helplessly as they descended into the atmosphere of the planet…….._

"The people of the village found me and cared for me until I was strong after the crash. Thankfully the child I carried was unhurt." Amala smiled.

"What happened to the man who was guarding you?" asked Teal'c.

"He died several days later. I was told that he was very badly injured but whatever they tried nothing seemed to work. He got a serious infection and died." Allannah stood up to get another chalice of wine.

"Two moons later, I give birth to Astraea Peregrinius; A name chosen by the village which means 'Star Traveller.'"

"Are you trying to tell us that you give birth after only two months….I mean moons?"

Allannah nodded.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jack. "Talk about express delivery."

"Whom is this goddess you revered to in your statement?" Teal'c asked.

Allannah sat back down with her drink.

"Nirrti." Allannah started to sip her wine. She suddenly felt four pairs of eyes on her.

"Nirrti's dead!" Jack exclaimed.

"This proberly happened before then," Sam pointed out. "She has wanted to create a Hok'tau for a long time."

"Looks like she might have succeeded, after all." Daniel said grimly.

Allannah looked worried. "I have known for some time that Nirrti has been destroyed. Astraea told me." Allannah took a big gulp of wine. "She told me that she has been punished for her crimes."

"Yes she did." Jack quietly announced. "She performed experiments on humans, wiped out an entire population of people with a virus. She even tried to destroy my world by using a small girl. I know that she got what she deserved."

The whole room went quiet.

After several long moments the conversation started again.

"That would make Astraea a harseis child." Daniel stated.

"Do you know who her father is?" Sam asked.

Allannah shook her head." I simply obeyed her and didn't question her actions."

"Of course." Sam turned to the other members of SG1. "Well it was worth asking. The father could be any man in this galaxy."

"Yes," said Daniel. "But this person would have to be more advanced than the average human."

As Daniel spoke, Sam became very distant as if she was thinking of something.

Daniel soon noticed. "Sam, are you alright?"

"What?...Oh yes, fine thank you." Sam smiled.

Suddenly the front door of the house opened. Astraea stepped in.

Allannah dropped to her knees. "Godiva, it is a pleasure to see you."

Astraea gives Allannah a confused look. "You are my protector. There is no need for the bowing and using my title."

Allannah got up off her knee. She noticed something in Amala's hand.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Astraea nodded and pattered her bag. She turned to the team.

"Yes, I am ready to go to Earth. I know you want me to go. I know I do go as I have seen it."


	8. Revelations of a Star Traveller

Astraea glided through the Stargate with grace and elegance. Her beautiful white dress trailed behind her. She followed SG-1 down the ramp.

"Welcome to Earth," greeted General Hammond.

"Thank you," smiled Astraea.

Astraea's dark eyes moved in awe and wonder as she gazed upon her surroundings.

"I have seen this place before in my dreams, but I never thought it actually existed."

The team avoided to loo at Astraea.

"Oh," began Astraea. "This is where my mother has been before. I'm deeply sorry, if I have caused any pain."

"Not at all," said General Hammond.

Astraea walked up the general and held is hand and looked into his eyes.

"You are a good man who listens to reason. I will not do anyone any harm. I know that you have nothing to believe me with but my word."

George Hammond, double blinked. "Why, thank you." He gestured over to Sam.

Major Carter, would you escort our guest to the infirmary?"

"Yes sir." Carter led the way with Astraea following.

General Hammond turned to the three remaining members of SG-1.

"What a fascinating young woman. I believe I have seen her before somewhere."

SG-1 looked at each other, then back to the general.

"We'll debrief in one hour. Dismissed."

"This is a needle and it punches a small hole into the skin." Janet Frasier explained to the young visitor.

Astraea studied the device. "For what reason would you do such a thing?"

"It is used to extract blood from your body."

Astraea's eyes opened very widely.

"I just enough to fill this little tube," Janet reassured.

Astraea smiled and relaxed. "Proceed."

"Thank you." Janet smiled.

Sam Carter watched the procedure take place. Sam needed to speak to Janet about something very important about their visitor.

Janet took the needle out of Astraea's arm.

"All done." Janet smiled. She took the tube with Astraea's blood to a nurse.

Sam gestured to Janet. Janet went over to Sam.

"Sam, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Janet," Sam began. She spoke very quietly and softly. "What I'm about to say must stay between us. Just incase I am wrong."

"Of course, I will."

"I think that there is a very important test that you should do on Astraea."

"So what do we know about this planet?" General Hammond asked.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sat around the conference table with General Hammond.

"Well," began Daniel. "It possibly was home to an Ancient colony."

"What makes you say that, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well, to start with, their version of Stonehenge is called "Altus Animus" which is Latin for "Higher Awareness" as in ascension."

"Are there any Ancients on the planet?"

"Not as such, sir." Jack announced. "If there were they there, they were hiding."

General Hammond nodded in acknowledgment. "Right. What do we know about this young lady that you have brought here?"

"Astraea is a Hok'tau and a Harseis, created by Nirrti. She is 2 years old but looks 25 years old. We think that she may have had nanites, but her growth rate has peaked and now ages slowly." Daniel quickly said.

"Does she pose any threat?"

Daniel quickly shook his head, not taking his eyes of the table in front of him.

George Hammond heaved a large sigh. "Look son, you've told me yourself that this girl, possess Goa'uld memories, advanced Human abilities and may possibly have nanities. Can you see why I'm a little concerned?"

The room fell silent.

"I understand." Daniel quietly muttered.

"If this girl," began Teal'c. "Is a harseis, why has she not tried to rule the village?"

"Well, the villagers did show her a kind of reverence, bowing, worship…" Jack started.

"That has been the way of life since she was born." Daniel reminded him.

"Maybe it was the way she was brought up." Jack suggested.

Hammond turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, talk to this girl, find out any information that you can from her. Dismissed."

The General got up from his seat and left.

Jack looked over to Daniel. "What was that about?"

Daniel kept his eyes on the table. "She reminds me of Shifu. I don't believe that she is evil."

Jack rose from his seat. He put his hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Don't forget that she will have the memories of generation of "Hitler's". Jack removed his hand and left the room.

Teal'c rose from his chair, bowed his head to Daniel, then follow Jack out of the briefing room.

Daniel was left alone with his thoughts.

_Knock Knock_.

Daniel tapped on the door of Astraea's room.

The airman, guarding the room, opened the door. Daniel stepped in.

The room was dark, the lights were out. Astraea was lying down on the bed, with her eyes closed, surrounded by candles. Astraea's arms were crossed over her chest. Her face showed a feeling of complete tranquil.

"Come, Daniel." Astraea breathed. Her eyes were still closed.

Daniel closed the door behind him. He approached the bed Astraea was laying on.

"Why are you laying like that?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Astraea's eyes were still closed.

"Your arms are crossed over your chest."

Seeing Astraea lying like that brought up an image of a Goa'uld in a sarcophagus.

"Don't you find it uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. Meditating in this way makes me feel ….." Astraea took in a deep breath. "Powerful." She breathed out.

At that moment Astraea's eyes flew open. Her arms fell to her sides and she sat up on the bed.

"One day your curiosity will get you in trouble, Daniel Jackson. However, you may begin with your questions."

Daniel sat beside Astraea on the bed. "I just want to learn more about you."

Astraea blinked at him.

"Well, let's begin with your childhood."

"Childhood?" Astraea smiled. "My childhood was over in the blink of an eye. I grew more quickly than the other children. Allannah told me it was because I was special. It was also the time that my powers began to show. At first I couldn't control them. But over many moons, I finally controlled them….well unless I got emotional upset. The darkness of the night was the worst time for me. When I would dream, I would be an evil ruler who would kill for pleasure. I see a mirror and the face looking back at me would be my mother. In another mirror, I see my own reflection and my face is covered in blood." Tears began to trickle down Astraea's ivory face.

"Do you still get these dreams?" Daniel asked.

"No," Astraea replied. "The teachings from Janus, brought to me by the village elders helped me. I told Allannah about the dreams I had. She now knows the truth about my mother and the evil deeds she has done."

Astraea's face became very upset, with in seconds the light, which was not turned on, blew up and broke into a million little pieces of glass.

The airman guarding the door burst into the room, ready for action.

"No, no!" Daniel jumped to his feet. "It was just an accident with the light bulb."

The airman gave Daniel a surprised look, but left.

"I'm very sorry Daniel Jackson."

"It's ok, it was an accident. It was my fault, I shouldn't have pressed you for information, and it's just Daniel."

Astraea smiled at him. "Daniel."

Daniel headed towards the door. "I should really let you get some rest. I'll call back later."

"No, Daniel wait," Astraea stood up. "Your grief can be released at Samhain."

"Excuse me?"

Astraea walked toward him. "The pain you suffer, I can feel it. You want to say a farewell to your wife but not able to do so, since her resting place was destroyed by Anubus.

Daniel stood in silence. Not knowing what to say.

"If you join us at Samhain, you will be able to do that."

"I'm sorry I can't." Daniel stammered. "No offence, but I don't believe in it. I must go and let you get some rest."

Daniel opened the door and left. He began to walk down the corridor.

"Daniel!" Sam called out to him.

Daniel turned to face her. "Sam?"

"I was just coming to collect you. Janet wants to see us in the briefing room. She says it very important."

"So what's very important?" Hammond asked.

"Well," began Janet. "Major Carter asked me to do a certain test." Janet looked over to Sam. "You were right."

Sam stirred at Janet. "No."

Janet nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my God." Sam muttered.

The four men looked at the two women. Jack was the first to speak.

"What test?"

"Sir," Sam began. "Have you, Daniel or Teal'c felt that you've seen Astraea some place before?"

All three of the men nodded and even General Hammond.

"You too Sir?" Sam enquired.

"Yes, Major."

"Well, you haven't Sirs. None of you or even me have met this young woman before." Sam took a deep breath before continuing.

"She reminds us of someone, especially when she smiles….."

"Carter!" Jack exclaimed. "Would you please get to the point!"

"Yes Sir." Sam went quiet.

"What Major Carter was getting to is we know who Astraea's father is."

"You have?" Daniel sat up and became more alert. "But how?"

"Who?" asked Hammond ignoring Daniel.

Sam took a deep breath looked at Janet, who nodded approval, spoke. "Jonas."

"Jonas!" Jack exclaimed

"Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c was just as shocked as everybody else.

"But how's that possible?" Daniel asked.

"I've checked the results twice. There's a match."

Janet looked around the room. "Astraea is Jonas' daughter."


	9. The Return

Chapter 9 - The Return

Hello, sorry it has taken me six months to continue this story (kinda like the gap between the mid season stories) but the story will now be continued. Thanks for reading -- Janna Galaxy.

The young man stood in front of the Stargate. He looked at the message and read it again.

"To The Langaran Leaders,

It is of the uttermost importance that we have a meeting with Ambassador Jonas Quinn, on Earth, as soon as possible.

Thank You, Maj. General George Hammond, SGC"

"Dial the gate, please." The young man requested still looking at the message.

"Yes, sir."

"The ceverons started to lock and within seconds the stargate opened.

Jonas Quinn, looked up from the message to the blue puddle of the Stargate.

Jonas stepped into the stargate.

The journey across the vastness of space lasted a matter of nanoseconds, a journey Jonas hardly felt has he rematerialised through the Earth Stargate.

"Welcome, Mr. Quinn." Hammond smiled as Jonas walked down the ramp.

Sam Carter smiled, as she also watched, it was an awkward and worried smile, but it was still a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Jonas returned the smile. He ten smiled at Carter. "Great to see you Sam."

"You too." Sam approached him and hugged him.

Jonas smiled again at both of them when Sam let go.

"What's going on?" Jonas asked still smiling.

Before either Hammond or Carter reacted, Jonas continued. "Forgive me, for saying this General, but your shoulders are raised in an alert way, and Sam, your smile though very sweet, shows signs of worry and anxious. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're worried about something...no wait..." Jonas paused to study them both again. "Found out something shocking." 

Sam let out a small nervous laugh.

Hammond glanced at Sam. Then back at Jonas. "Please follow me, Mr. Quinn."

Hammond led Jonas to the debriefing room.

When Sam passed Jonas to sit down, Jonas smiled at her. Sam smiled back until something else got his attention, then her 'worried' look reappeared.

Moments later Jack, Daniel and Teal'c entered the debriefing room. Followed by Dr. Fraiser.

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson, Teal, Dr. Fraiser. It's nice to see you all." Jonas smiled.

Jack briefly smiled at him. Jack, liked Jonas, he thought of him as a good kid who had redeemed himself and earned his respect. But Jack had a problem of trusting someone who smiled too much. "Jonas." he said as he took his seat.

Daniel smiled at Jonas. "Hello Jonas," Daniel while taking his seat.

"It is good to see you again, Jonas Quinn." Teal'c added.

Janet smiled at him.

The team had been assembled.

For moments the room filled with an awkward silence.

"Jonas," Sam began not sure of what to say. "You're proberly wondering why we've asked to see you?"

Jonas smiled at the question. "Well the thought had crossed my mind."

The frustration on Jack's face was reaching breaking point. He never understood why people had a hard time saying what had to be said. "Why don't we stop this crap and tell him everything?"

The room fell silent. Jack turned to Jonas and looked him straight in the eye.

"Your encounter with Nirrti, eighteen months ago, resulted un her creating an advanced human host and she is your daughter."

Jonas give Jack a double blink.

"She? Daughter?!" Jonas glanced around the room, all eyes were on him.

"Could you start from the beginning, please?" Jonas requested, addressing everyone in the room.

"Jonas, Sam began. "Last year when we encounted Nirrti, she did something else to you apart from give you your...urm...powers as well as that tumour, she took some cells to mix with..." Sam's face was getting red and hot as as a red chilli pepper.

"It's ok Sam," Jonas began. "You don't need to go any further. I understand. My people do know a little bit about genetics." Jonas looked over to Janet. "How do you know it was Nirrti? Are we not talking about a child?"

Janet shook her head. "No, Astraea is no child. She is a fully grown woman. She's been given nanites in her DNA makeup to make her 'grow up' quicker. It seems that Nirrti wanted her Hok-Tau as soon as possible.

Janet got up from her seat and moved over to where Jonas was sitting. "Astraea, that is her name," smiled Janet. "Has been enhanced because of your 'special' Human DNA."

Jonas took a deep breath. "Nirrti said that "I was different than the others." Jonas looked up and back to Janet and smiled.

"Astraea," Jonas spoke.

"Astraea Peregrinius, it means 'Star Traveller'," said Daniel. "She's got your smile. That's how Sam worked it out.

Jonas smiled at Sam. She smiled back.

"May I see her?"

"of course Son," George Hammond replied. "She is your daughter."" The General turned to Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, would you please escort The Ambassordor to the guest room."

Daniel knocked on Astraea's door.

"Enter," she called.

Daniel opened the door and entered.

Astraea smiled at Daniel.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson."

"Astraea, I've got someone here, who wants to meet you." Daniel stepped aside to revel Jonas.

Astraea imdeiately dropped to the ground. Her face looking at the floor.

"Meus Pater," Astraea began to speak a prayer in Latin. "Meus Pater," she repeated many times.

Jonas kneeled down to Astraea's level. Astraea raiser her head slightly, still looking at the ground.

"I have waited all of my life for this moment. "

Jonas put his hand under Astraea's chin and raised her head.

"Why are you bowing?" Jonas asked softly.

"My patr?na taught me respect. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of been created." Astraeas wouldn't meet Jonas' eyes.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Astraea closed her eyes. "I maybe a spiritual hope for my people, I'm still only Human." She sighed. "I am afraid that you will reject me."

Jonas put his other hand on his daughter's face. "I would never reject you."

Finally, Astraea looked into her father's eyes. Tears began to form in her beautiful eyes.

Daniel began to feel like a third wheel and a intruder.

"I'll...urm..leave you two, to get accquianted."

Daniel stepped outside of the room and closed the door.

Daniel slowly walked slowly down the corridor. He was deep in thought. The corridor was very quiet, until he heard footsteps made by high-heels and they were getting faster and faster toward him.

"Daniel," said a young female voice with a British accent.

Daniel stopped and turned around and face the young woman.

"Hi, Janna," said Daniel.

Dr. Janna Hunter, one of the youngest members of the SGC at the age of twenty-six. Janna spoke very different to most people on the base. Janna was part of a British contingency, part of the coalition between USA, Russia, Britain, France and China on matter concerning the Stargate.

Janna's large dark eyes shone at the archaeologist. Her small frame was covered in bright clothes showing through a white lab coat and long wavy jet black hair. Dr. Hunter even though very young, is a specialist in languages, history and programming. The isn't a computer in the world that Janna couldn't hack. Janna Hunter was very sought after but when was approached to join the SGC she couldn't resist.

"Daniel, is it true that SG1 has found a planet similar to Britain a thousand years ago?" Janna enquired.

"Yes it is," Daniel confirmed. Daniel began to start walking again with Janna following him.

"I've also heard that you've brought someone back from that planet ?"

"Yes," Daniel waited. He there was going to be a question.

"Would it be possible for you to talk to General Hammond about talking to her?" Janna asked.

"Well," Janna began.

"Daniel," Janna interupted. When she says Daniel's name it sounds more like Danny'el. "It would be in both our interests if I could talk to her."

Daniel stopped walking and turned to Janna.

"I will try my best."

Janna smiled at him. "Thanks." Janna winked at him and give a little skip as she walked away. 


	10. The Coffee Break

"Sorry, to be harsh with you Jack." Hammond looked to a bunch of papers. "But your mission reports are..."

Jack sighed. "I know sir, I know my handwriting isn't up to much ...I'm practicing..."

George let out a deep breath. "Jack, the only handwriting on this report is your signature."

Jack looked around the room.

"This report," Hammond held the piece of paper. "Is word processed." Hammond dropped the paper and clasped his hands.

"All I was going to say was, that they are not given to me on time."

Jack gazed at The General with shock. He never thought that he would ever say that.

"I know sir," Jack started off apologetically. "But I've just been too busy saving the planet from Anubis and his gang of snake-heads."

General Hammond smile at The Colonel. "Very true."

Suddenly there was a tap at the door to Hammond's office.

"Enter," Hammond called.

The door opened and Daniel entered.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. Please sit down."

Daniel sat down.

"How is our guest, Dr. Jackson?"

"Well," began Daniel. "She's in shock at meeting her farther for the first time. Which is proberly understandable. The thing is..." Daniel paused. "She knew who he was the moment she saw him."

"What about Jonas?" Jack enquired.

"Quite well, actually." Daniel replied. "Well for the time being. Astraea was worried that Jonas would reject her. Even though she's harsesis and Hok-tau, she's still only a young human woman. It's a lot to handle."

Jack shuddered.

Daniel and Hammond looked at him.

"What?" asked Hammond.

Jack squirmed on his seat. "It's just that having a child with a Goa'uld...It's just...ewww." Jack shuddered again.

"But nothing...like...that...happened." Daniel pointed out.

"I'd say one thing about her." Jack changed the subject, as it was getting more disturbing by the minute. "The girl certainly has his smile. You never could miss that smile."

"Oh General, before I forget," Daniel began, "Dr. Hunter, would like to know if it is possible to speak to Astraea. It is her field of expertises."

"Hunter?" Jack asked. "That girl who wears bright clothes and speaks with a funny British accent? I can never tell if she's English or Scottish."

Daniel rolled his eyes to the skys, his head shook slightly.

"Permission granted." The General agreed.

"Yeah," Jack also agreed. "Maybe she'll open up with someone from her neck of the woods."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thanks Daniel," smiled Janna.

"Think nothing of it." Daniel smiled back. "I know what it was like when I first came here. Feeling intimated by the military."

Daniel and Janna approached Astraea's room.

Daniel knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice called.

Daniel opened the door. In the room Astraeaas and Jonas were sat on the bed. gazing intensively into each others eyes. No facial features, no blinking, smiling...no movement. Just breathing in rhythm.

Daniel and Janna looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on?" Janna asked. The young doctor then give a double take. "Jonas?!!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Jonas didn't reply. He just kept looking into Astraea's eyes.

"Astraea, what are you doing?" Daniel asked.

Astraea didn't reply. Within a couple of seconds Astraea blinked once, then twice very quickly. Then Jonas began to blink.

Astraea turned to a small bedside table and picked up two glasses of water and handed one to Jonas.

"This will ground ourselves." Astraea smiled. Astraea then turned to smile at Daniel.

"To answer your question, Daniel Jackson. I was receiving information about my father's life."

"How?"

"Well, I read his mind, and I delved deep into his memories. My mind processed this information very quickly. Finally, the looking into the eyes of the subject helps me to focus."

"Oh!" Janna exclaimed. "Kinda like downloading using a wireless connection?"

"Wireless connection?" Astraea asked. "Of course! Yes, it is kind of like that. I'm receiving information without a cable connection." Astraea smiled. "This information was given to me by my father."

"Astraea, this is Dr. Janna Hunter,"

Jonas raised from the bed and turned to Janna.

"Janna, it's great to see you."

Janna smiled then blushed. "It's great to see you too!" She give him a hug. "I've missed you." When she let go, Janna noticed Daniel's face of confusion.

Janna heaved a sigh and smiled, "I'm not the stereotypical Brit, am I?"

"It's just...no sorry." Daniel apologized. "Hey," Daniel addressing Jonas "You wanna grab a coffee while these two talk?"

"Sure" Jonas replied.

As Daniel and Jonas where leaving, Jonas turned and smiled at his daughter and winked at Janna.

"You're attracted to him." Astraea stated after the door closed behind the two men.

Janna's eyes closed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I read your mind." Astraea smiled, "But your attraction to my father also shows in your body gestures."

Janna turned bright red as she opened her note and sat on the bed.

"Wait!" Janna glanced up. "Did you say 'Father'? Jonas Quinn is your father?!"

Astraea sat next to Janna on the bed. She faced the young scientist and nodded.

Janna's eyebrows raised. "Okay, I won't go there. Moving on..."

Astraea give Janna a confused look.

"Well," Janna began. "Can I ask you about life in the village?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How has life been since you returned home?" Jonas asked.

Daniel and Jonas were sat in the Mess Hall having a coffee. Daniel picked up his coffee and sipped it. He then placed it back on the table he sat at. Jonas, sat opposite him, watched with interest.

"Eye opening."

"In what way?" The young man asked.

"I realized what I left behind. But I suppose I didn't really have a choice. When Oma helped me to ascend, I thought I was taken a step forward in my life. Well, if I didn't ascend then I would either or died or never had the life that I had back." Daniel paused. "I believed, at the time, that my life with SG1 had become standard and kind of stale. I wanted something more."

Daniel took a sip of his coffee.

"Jonas," Daniel began looking into the eyes of the young ambassador in front of him. "Please believe me when I tell you that I never blamed you for my leaving. In a way it was my own choice."

"But I could of said something..." Jonas protested.

"I doubt that your government would have listened." Daniel interrupted Jonas' protest. "You did do the right thing though, in the end." Daniel smiled.

"Also," Daniel continued. "I doubt that deep down Jack blamed you either. Nor Sam, Teal'c or General Hammond."

"In a way I'm thankful," Daniel smiled. I would never of had my life back, if it wasn't for that day."

Daniel put down his coffee on to the table. "What about yourself?"

Jonas looked down. "Adjusting to life back in Kelwona after over a year of adventure, was abit of a ..." Jonas paused to think of the right word. "As some Earth people say "abit of a dampener." I shared what I learned about The Goa'uld to my people and helped to rebuild the world after years of mistrust and war. The invasion of Anubis was the wake-up call my planet needed. But there was still the bickering of what to do. After my countrymen admitted to the rest of Langara, that it was their negligence that caused the vein of naquadriah that nearly destroyed the planet, it showed the people from all over the world, that we can be honest and everyone started to trust each other again. We've made more progress in these last few months than we've made in my lifetime." Jonas paused for a moment and smiled. "So we've both gained something."

Daniel and Jonas sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You mentioned something about your people knew about your people know about genetics?" Daniel enquired. "You've never mentioned about that before."

Jonas took a large gulp of coffee. "It's a long story that started a few generations ago. Medicine was my country's prized knowledge. A geneticist named Christan discovered that certain people had certain genes that most of the planets population didn't have. These genes made people more stronger, intelligent, less susceptible to illness. The gene made them in essence a stronger human being. One that could become very powerful in a few generations. A man called Colden, the First Minister at the time, ordered people to be tested. Out of the millions tested, only fifteen percent of the population tested positive."

Daniel leaned closer to listen. He was intrigued. "What happened to them?"

Jonas rested his hand under his head with his elbows on the table. "Some where forced to be separated from their families, and forced to have children with someone with the same genes."

Daniel closed his eyes. "Eugenics. Something similar happened on Earth sixty years ago. When a mad man tried to take over the world and forced people with blond hair and blue eyes to make a "super race".

"Not all were forced to do that." Jonas continued. "As there was a chance that a child could receive the gene from only one parent. So, the scientists took "samples" and grew babies in the lab. About seventy children were born this way. As were my great grandparents." Jonas looked up at Daniel's curious face, as he took another gulp of coffee.

"When The Terrians and The Andarans found out they got very concerned. They condemned Kelowna's actions. The hospital where most of the babies were created, was destroyed by a military invasion. Three hundred fetus' were destroyed, over fifty babies burned to death by the intensive fire bombing to the hospital. Many more were hunted and assassinated. But not all. In the end, the project was shut down. Christan was captured by Terrian forces and sentenced to death. Many believe he was only put to death because he wouldn't help them with their super-human program, but we don't think that they have the gene. But this fact has been debited.

"Have you always known about your grandparents?" Daniel asked.

"No, never." Jonas swirled his mug around. "I only got a feeling when Dr. Frasier said that I am different to the average human. I found out, that I'd been watched all my life. Why I was given such a high position at my young age, in my old life."

"Does anyone else know?" Daniel enquired. "Have you told Kianna?"

"I think a couple of people in high places know. If everyone knew I'd be put in a special facility for the rest of my life. Profectians are not to live in society."

"Provectians?"

"Advanced people."" Jonas placed his mug of coffee on to the table. "To answer your second question, Kianna and I are simply friends. She changed alot when her Goa'uld was removed. We still keep in contact, but she requested to be reassigned. We both agreed it was for the best. I didn't tell her that I'm a Provectian. I'm not sure how she would of taken it."

"There most be other Provectians?" Daniel stated.

Jonas nodded. "Yes, but that's not in doubt. Even though the last recored Provectian was fifteen years ago."

"_Would Dr. Jackson and Ambassador Quinn, please report to the debriefing room. ASAP_" A voice announced over a P.A.

"Looks like the coffee break is over..." Daniel smiled.

Jonas returned the smile. "It's been good chatting to you, Daniel."

"You too." Daniel agreed.

Both of the men got up and left the mess hall, wondering what Dr. Hunter had found out about Astraea, Jonas' daughter.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. The Release of Burden

Chapter 11 - The release of a burden

"So what have you found out Doctor?" Hammond asked the British scientist.

"Well General," Janna began. "Astraea told me that their ancestors arrived on Terra-Nova, one thousand years ago."

"They must of used The Arctic Stargate." Daniel stated.

Janna shook her head. "No, not by Stargate," She paused. "By ship."

"What?" Daniel exclaimed.

Janna pulled a chair and sat down. "Well, it seems that Janus, was quite a frequent visitor to Earth. He saw that his "people" were being persecuted. He wanted to take them somewhere where they'll be safe. So, he took them to Terra-Nova, about one hundred of them. An entire village. Apparently, this village was somewhere in England."

Daniel looked puzzled. "Why would Janus take this village even if it's people were being persecuted?"

Janna shook her head. "I have know idea. Astraea is not sure either." Astraea flicked through her notes. "As we all know, certain parts of our past cannot be recovered and are lost for ever but Astraea has agreed to let a team visit Terra-Nova to visit the extensive library. Left by Janus." She paused for effect. "I'm almost sure that he was an Ancient."

The whole room fell quiet. Jack was the first to speak.

"Cool!" The Colonel exclaimed. "Do you think he'd left any cool weapons?"

Daniel turned to Jack with a are you serious? look.

"Well, I can dream can't I?" Jack sighed.

"There might be technology, he left behind." Sam stated.

General Hammond nodded. "You'll leave within the hour, you have a go!"

At that moment the door flew open. Astraea stride in.

"You have decided to visit The Great Library of Janus?" The young woman asked.

An airman followed her in. "I'm sorry sir," The young man quickly spoke. "She took us by surprise. One minute she was sat reading the next she was..."

"It's alright, Airman." Hammond said. "You may leave us."

The airman nodded and left.

"Yes, Astraea." Janna raised from her seat as she answered Astraea's question.

"However," Everyone looked over to Astraea. "I have two conditions."

"Which are?" Hammond asked.

"Meus Pater must accompany us." Astraea firmly stated. The young priestess looked around the room. "I hope there are no objections."

Daniel looked desperately at Hammond.

"If that is ok with you Ambassador?" Hammond looked to Jonas.

"Yes, sir of course it is." Jonas smiled at Astraea.

Astraea smiled back.

"What's the second?" Jack asked the young woman.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jonas led his daughter through the corridors of the hospital. Nurses and Doctors moving around so efficiently and professionally it could be easy for people to believe that they are androids, not real people, with real emotions and families.

The hospital was quiet, the noise wasn't more than a slight hum.

Jonas and Astraea were quiet, they never said a word to each other. Astraea had to change what she was wearing, she had to be indiscreet. She was given a red turtle-neck sweater with a pair of black jeans.

Jonas and Astraea reached the nurses station. A middle aged woman, with soft brown eyes and graying hair, looked up at the pair over her spectacles.

"Hi," Jonas began. "We're here to see..."

"Mr. Quinn?" The nurse asked.

Jonas nodded.

"We've been expecting you and your sister," The nurse glanced at a note and pull her spectacles up to her eyes. "Jonas and Allison Quinn. You're here to see your step-father?"

"Yes," Jonas replied. "Allison and I would like to see him, if there is no problem?"

The nurse removed her specs and sighed. "I'm afraid to tell you, that he's not going..." She paused "The doctors say he's got a month but proberly less."

Jonas' eyes closed and he look to the ground.

Astraea took hold of her fathers hand.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this." The nurse said apologetically. "But he's been getting worse for a while now. When he speaks he makes no sense. He just keeps saying, how he stopped war and that he was the greatest scientist."

Jonas smiled a little.

"It's quite tragic really. But very sweet man. Well, just long this corridor and its the first room on the left. Room 129." The nurse smiled at the pair and left.

Jonas looked at Astraea. Astraea held tight on to his hand.

"Do not worry, Pater" She wispeared quietly. "We're together."

The couple walked down the corridor. They reached room 129.

Jonas knocked lightly on the door and entered with Astraea.

The room was filled with a beautiful sound of classical music. The room was very spartan. Everything neatly in place.

Jonas walked over to the bed. The transformation of his friend and mentor had hit him hard as if he was struck with an iron bar. No longer was there this wonderful mind of a man ahead of his generation, but a old man who forgot things, with wild paranoia.

Jonas took hold of his hand. "Dr. Kieran?"

Dr. Kieran's eyes fluttered open very slowly. "Hello?"

"Dr. Kieran, it's Jonas, Jonas Quinn." Jonas smiled.

Dr. Kieran's eyes focus on the young man before him. Soon a smile of realization showed on his face. "Jonas. It's been a while."

"I know" Jonas said apologetically. "But I'm here now."

"That you are," smiled The Mentor. "You are busy running the country."

Jonas acknowledged with a small awkward nod.

Dr. Kieran smiled and his eyes wondered to Astraea. "Hello?"

Jonas gestured to Astraea to come over to the bed. "Dr. Kieran, I would like you to meet my long lost...cousin."

Astraea glanced quickly at Jonas and smiled at Dr. Kieran. "Hello, it is a great pleasure to meet you. I'm Allison."

Dr. Kieran glanced and Astraea then at Jonas. "I thought you had no family left?"

"I found Allison, whilst I found out I was a provection." Jonas looked down and then direct into Dr. Kieran's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me."

Dr. Kieran sighed. "I hoped you'd never find out, so you could live a normal life. Well, I was asked to nurture you while you were at the university. I was told what you are and was asked to see how intelligent you are. I'm sorry, I never told sooner."

"It's ok," Jonas patted the doctor's arm.

Dr. Kieran smiled and looked back at Allison. "You do look like Jonas. If you were younger I would of said you are father and daughter rather than cousins."

All three of the party laughed. But Dr. Kieran began to cough. Astraea quickly took Dr. Kieran's hand.

"Please, lay back down." Astraea smiled.

Dr. Kieran complied.

Astraea took deep breaths. She went very silent. Her body began to shake. Tears' ran down her face.

"Astraea!" Jonas lightly cried.

"Astraea?" Dr. Kieran croaked.

"It's...err...a new word for "are you ok?" "

Dr. Kieran's eyes began to close.

Astraea's eye's opened. Bloodshot and tear stained. "His pain is strong, mentally and physically. This cannot continue. I must help him."

Before Jonas could say anything, Astraea put her hand on Dr. Kieran's chest. His breathing got quieter and quieter. Astraea let go and got dizzy. Jonas helped her.

"Pater, we must leave now." Astraea quickly told Jonas.

Jonas squeezed Dr. Kieran's hand. "I'll let you sleep." Jonas wispeared.

When Jonas left the room, Astraea was a head. Jonas ran to catch up to her. "Astraea, what's going on."

"He needs time." Astraea replied.

"What do you mean..." Jonas began, when a large loud noise took over the hospital.

The nurse who looked after the pair when they arrived in hospital ran, out of a room and to the nurses station. "Room 129!" she shouted into a microphone.

"129!" Jonas exclaimed. Jonas began to walk back to Dr. Kieran's room.

"Let's move!" The nurse shouted.

Doctors and nurses rushed to Room 129, Dr. Kierans room.

"No, Mr. Quinn." The nurse quickly stopped Jonas from following the doctors into the room.

"I must see him!" Jonas cried.

"You can't Mr. Quinn. Please wait here." The nurse soothed. She gestured to another nurse, much younger than herself. "Nurse Cooper, please look after Mr. Quinn and his sister." The nurse rushed into the room with the doctors.

"Of course," said Nurse Cooper. She turned to Jonas. "We're going to do our best to help your father."

"I know." Jonas said, holding on to Astraea's hand.

"He seems to be a very nice man." Nurse Cooper smiled. "Would you like to follow me please?"

Still holding hands they walked down the corridor silent. Jonas had a feeling that Astraea was hiding something from him. But why would his daughter do something like that. Did she kill Dr. Kieran? Was her mother's thoughts taking over her mind? Jonas shook these thoughts away. He knows Astraea is nothing like Nirti.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

In The Relatives Room, the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes into hours. In reality only 10 minutes went by but to Jonas, it felt like a lifetime, when a doctor entered.

Jonas and Astraea stood up.

"Mr. Quinn? Miss Quinn? Please sit down," the doctor asked.

They both stayed stood up.

"Please." The doctor pleaded.

Jonas gestured to Astraea to sit down. Jonas sat next to his daughter and this time held her hand.

The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but your step-father passed away a few minutes ago."

Jonas began to take deep breaths. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, a few tears ran down his face. "I know you did the best you could." Jonas tried to smile but it was difficult.

Jonas glanced over to Astraea who sat motionless. She looked as she was in a trance. "Astraea" Jonas wispeared quietly without letting the doctor hear him.

Astraea give two blinks and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you for all the help you give to our step father."

"Once again, you have my sincere condolences." The doctor give them a slight nod and left.

Jonas turned to his daughter. "Well, I better well...get you...back..." He was having trouble holding back the tears.

Astraea give her father a hug. "Please Pater, do not cry. He is now at peace." Astraea let her hug go. "As you were saying, we should return to SGC."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry, Jonas." Sam said as she hugged him.

"At least he's not in pain anymore." Jonas glanced over to his daughter, who had since changed back into her white dress.

The team was geared up and ready to go.

General Hammond give the order to open the gate.

"Chevron seven locked!" Sergent Harriman reported.

"SG-1, you have a go!" General Hammond ordered.

SG-1, Jonas and his daughter Astraea, entered The Stargate.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. The Library of Janus

CHAPTER 12 

"Godiva," A young girl keeled before Astraea, Jonas and SG1 has they rematerialized through The Stargate. "The Lady Patrona, wishes to see you. She is waiting in The Great Hall."

Astraea gestured to the young woman to rise. "Thank you. Please tell her I will see her momentarily, with my guests."

The young girl nodded her head and ran away toward The Great Hall.

Astraea turned to the small group. "I am very sorry, this should not take long."

Astraea led the team to The Great Hall. Even though an entire day had past since they last saw The Great Hall, it was still a party central. People danced, eat and drank like it was 1999. The folk music was louder than before and suddenly was silenced as The Godiva entered.

"Patrona," Astraea spoke loudly. "You wish to see me?"

Her voice echoed through out the hall, within seconds Allannah Mund, glided round tables of people toward the group.

"Godiva," Allannah bowed her head.

"Please continue," Astraea addressed the hall. The people all bowed and continued with the party.

Allannah bowed her head again. "Forgive me, Godiva, I thought that I would never see you again."

"Patrona, this is my home. I will never leave here. As long as my people need me." Astraea smiled.

Allannah hugged her surrogate daughter.

Astraea gestured to the group. "You remember SG1?"

Allannah nodded. "Hello," she smiled.

"Hello." Sam smiled back.

Allannah looked at the faces and noticed Jonas. "This man, I do not know."

Astraea took hold of Jonas' hand.

"Patrona, this is Meus Pater, Jonas Quinn."

Allannah gasped and fell to the floor as Astraea did.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "What is Jonas wearing to make these woman fall to their feet?" Jack wispeared to Teal'c. "Because I wanna try it."

Teal'c give Jack a small suppressed grin.

"It is a great honour to meet you, my lord. I hope I did well in looking after the saviour of the galaxy?" Allannah's voice was quiet and soft.

Jonas, looked down at the young woman. Her beautiful dark hair covering her face, her long purple dress gathering dirt from the floor. Jonas noticed Allannah's hand, took and held it has he helped her rise.

"Please don't bow or call me "My Lord". I'm just a human. I thank you for taking care of my daughter." Jonas smiled at the young woman. Jonas couldn't help but notice Allannah's beautiful dark eyes. Eyes so deep that a person could hide in them forever.

Allannah also felt a strange sense of feelings for this handsome stranger from far away. Her face began to feel hot as she lowered her eyes, bowed and backed away.

Astraea smiled. She of all people could sense the tension between the pair and it made her more happy than she felt in her life. "Meus Pater, this is my Patrona Allannah Mund."

Allannah curtsied. Jonas nodded his head.

"Yes, now.." Jack cleared his throat. "Now we've all got to know each other shall we?"

"Oh yes..." Daniel turned to Astraea. "You were going to show us to The Libuary of Janus?"

Astrea smiled at Daniel and turned to Allannah. "Patrona, please forgive us we're on our way to the library. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you, Astraea, but I have many chores to do at home. If you pardon me I will take my leave of you." Allannah curtsied and smiled. She walked past the small group and toward the main doors of the great hall.

Astraea sighed. "What a pity. It would of been nice to have her with us. But these things cannot be helped. Let us continue on our journey.

Astraea led the team through the forests that surrounded the settlement. The forests were green and lush. The air smelt of pine, it was so clear that it give a sense of peace and calm, something that is difficult on Earth.

"This library is abit of a distance isn't it?" Jack asked, no-one in particular.

"Yes, Colonel." Astraea answered, while she was still walking ahead not looking back. "There are many settlements on this world. We're the closest to The Great Ring of Janus or as your people call it The Stargate, which is all well and good because it was the first settlement on this planet. But it is not good for any one settlement to be near to the great library as it is a rule that the people shall not live within four acres of the library."

"Well of all the commandments I've heard in my time that is some strange rule."

Astraea stopped in her tracks and walked up to the colonel. "Yes, but no one place may claim the library to be their own. It is for everyone to use." Astraea smiled. "Does that help?"

"Erm...well...yeah...but theres.." Jack began.

"Good." Astraea started to walk again.

Daniel caught up to Jack. "Well done Jack. I must say that your people skills never ceases to amaze me."

Jack stopped walking. "What did I say?"

"Oh well..." Daniel began. "We need her help and your not helping by making fun of her beliefs."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should apologise to." Daniel pointed out.

"Guys!" Carter called over. "If you've stopped arguing, Astraea has said that we're here."

Jack and Daniel both looked over at Carter in amazement. "Where?" They asked.

Carter pointed to a mound with a little wooden door. "Astraea, Jonas and Teal'c are already inside."

"That's the library?" Jack was amazed.

"An artificial mound of course!" Daniel cried. "I've heard about these. They are made to look like normal hills in a country side but they are actually secret buildings, some were made in to burial chambers." Daniel trotted ahead and in to the mound library.

Sam began to grin and shake her head. "Looks like Daniel's going to have a good time."

"Yeah," Jack sighed.

Jack began to check his pockets.

"Oh shoot!" Jack cried.

"Sir?" Carter asked.

"I forgot my library card!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. I spy a God

Chapter 13

Major General George Hammond glared at the mountain of paperwork on his table. Audit reports, maintenance reports, medical reports, orders and mission

reports.

_Mission Reports_, Hammond smiled. The men and women he commanded where shaping the galaxy and he couldn't be more proud. But in the warmth of joy

he felt a twang of sorrow, for the people who had been lost whilst under his command. But also he longed for the days of yester year, when he could join

in the adventures and envied the men and women he commanded.

Hammond glanced up at his office door and into the face of Dr. Janna Hunter. Hunter stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, with her portable

computer.

"Sir," Janna cleared her throat. "Am I bothering you?"

"No Doctor, please sit down."

Janna sat down at Hammond's desk. "Thank you."

"What can I do for you?" The General asked, as Janna eased herself into a seat opposite The General.

"Normally, I would proberly see Major Carter about this." Janna glanced at her portable computer and looked back at Hammond. "I thought that it would

be best if I came straight to you."

George Hammond gave the young scientist a blank expression.

"Well," Dr. Hunter continued. "I've been tracking this strange energy for the past couple of weeks..."

"Why did you not mention about this before?" Hammond inquired.

"Well, it was very minute that seems like background energy. But..." Janna pressed a button on her computer tablet and showed the screen to The

General.

"The energy started very small, this is it now." The tablet screen showed a before and after graph of how the energy had spiked.

"What is it?" Hammond asked with concern in his voice.

"If I were a betting girl, I'd say it was a transmission. Sir, I think we've got a spy on the base."

"Wow!" Daniel gasped. "This place is amazing!"

The team glanced around, the library seemed to go on and on.

"It's big." Jack stated looking at Daniel.

"That it is, Colonel." Astraea smiled as she finished lighting the torches. She blew out the flame when she finished.

"I must tell you Daniel, only a few books in this Library can be read."

Daniel walked up to one bookcase, his fingers ran along the spines of the books. "It's ok," Daniel replied not looking back, "I can read many languages

including Ancient."

Jonas picked up a small brown book. Jonas translated it in his mind, not speaking aloud. It translated roughly into 'History'. Jonas tried to open the book but

it wouldn't budge. Jonas showed the book to Carter, Jack and Teal'c.

"Urm, Daniel...you should see this." Carter's voice was filled with astonishment.

Daniel sighed. "What?"

Jonas threw the book to Daniel. Daniel caught it, read the title and tried to open it as the others did.

"As you can see, Daniel." Astraea soothed as she walked back to Daniel. "This is why we can't read alot of these books.

Daniel sighed and looked very disappointed. So did the rest of the group.

"But," there are still many thousands we can. But it would be better if..." Astraea took a hold of Daniel's hand and lead him down to the center of the room.

"My Lord!" Astraea cried out. "I request an audience."

A beautiful white light filled the room. When the light faded slightly, the group could make out a man dressed in a white suit, with short brown curly hair.

His smile was warm and inviting.

Astraea kneeled. "My Lord Janus."

"My children," smiled Janus. "You have questions?"

Jack stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I am a representation of Janus, Creator of Gateways, Tamer of Time."

"Did you create The Stargates?" Daniel asked.

The hologram stood still.

"Urm..." Daniel tried again. "Did you create Astra Portes?"

Janus smiled at the team. "Yes, I lead a group of my kind to create many Astra Portes on many worlds."

"Where are your kind now?" Teal'c asked.

"We are everywhere."

Sam Carter opened her mouth to ask a question.

"I see my children have many questions." Janus smiled. The smile grew large as if he was going to cry out in laughter.

Sam closed her mouth as Janus continued.

"Maybe it is time for you to develop beyond what you are."

Suddenly the light went out. The only light came from the torches that were still lit.

"Has Janus ever done that before?" Jonas asked his daughter.

Astraea was as confused as the team but also slightly upset. "No Pater, never before. He gives us wisdom and blessings and fades away. Lord Janus, has

never left abruptly like that.

"What is that?" Teal'c asked, pointing his torch toward where the hologram once stood.

Carter walked toward the space on the floor. There, lying on the ground, was a golden book.

Carter picked up the large thick book and handed it to Daniel, who in turn, too it to a table and held a torch to it to see if there was any writing of any kind

on it.

Unlike the other books in the library this one was more Latin than Ancient.

"Life." Daniel looked around the group. "The rough translation is 'Life'"

Daniel opened the book and suddenly the room began to shake. The torches fell from their place holders to the floor.

Jack caught himself from falling on his backside. "Ok gang. I think it's time to go." Jack tried to move as best as he could towards the library entrance.

"No Jack!" Daniel cried out in protest. "We can't leave."

"Daniel if we don't leave we'll be buried underneath this library!" Carter quickly pointed out.

"Sam," Jonas added his voice to the protest. "We cannot leave. We can't lose this knowledge."

The celling above them began to crack and a large stone title fell in front of Astraea and Jonas.

"Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, we must leave, it is not safe." Teal'c stated.

Astraea remained calm. "I believe we should stay. I agree with Daniel and Pater." She took hold of her father's hand and Jonas squeezed it tightly.

Then as suddenly as it began they began the tremors stopped.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Well now, we can stay." Jack opened his eyes

"Where's Daniel?"

Sam and Teal'c glanced around the room.

"Urm sir?" Sam's eyes widened as she looked around the room. "Where's Jonas and Astraea?"

Teal'c spun around, his eyes darting everywhere. "Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, Astraea Peregrinius."

No one replied.

"Hello?!" Sam shouted.

Still silence.

"Com'on Daniel!" Jack yelled. His voice bounced around the room. "This isn't funny!"

"Where could they have gone?" Carter asked.

"Sergeant, we have a security breach on the base."

"Sir?" Sergeant William Stevenson asked.

"Dr. Hunter, as found evidence of a spy on the base. I want everywhere triple checked, personal quarters and all electronic equipment especially."

"Yes sir .I will start this minute."

Meanwhile on the base, the spy was working aware that they've been discovered.

"My lord," The voice spoke. "The Humans have discovered that there is a spy here, but they have not found me. I suggest to heed my advice and go to

the planet and find the knowledge of The Ancients before SG-1 does.


	14. Janus and Juturna

Chapter 15 – Janus and Juturna

Dark.

Dark became light as Jackson's eyes began to open. He jumped up as his reflexes responded.

Jonas was already conscious tending to his daughter who was still unconscious. Daniel knelled beside him.

"Is she alright?"

"I think she's coming around."

Astraea eyes began to flutter open. When they were fully opened, Astraea smiled at them both.

"Pater," Astraea spoke. "Daniel."

The two men helped Astraea to her feet as they looked around the room they were in.

The room was entirely white apart from a old brown oak like door.

Daniel full of his usual curiosity, walked over to the door and opened it

"Prodigious!" Astraea breathed.

"You can say that again." Daniel gasped.

Jonas nodded in complete agreement.

The trio walked through the doorway. The door closed behind them and faded away.

The trio looked at the beautiful city in front of them. Tall elegant towers, beautiful scenery. The area was covered in flowers and meadows. It looked like a fairy tale, a magical land.

"Where are we?" Jonas asked.

"I know not, Pater." Astraea walked further into the city. "I have not seen anything like this city on Terra Nova."

"We may not be on Terra Nova." Daniel suggested.

"How's that possible?" Jonas asked.

"I wish I knew."

They walked further into the city. Daniel's head was moving at speed to look and sense everything this place had to offer. Jonas smiled at the beauty of the land. Astraea alternatively, walked with her hands folded with a look of reverence.

"Finally, you have arrived!" A young elf like woman approached the small group.

They stopped dead in their tracks.

"You've been expecting us?" Jonas inquired.

"Of course. I have been waiting for a very long time." The young woman smiled. "Please, let me introduce myself. I am Juturna."

Astraea gasped slightly.

Daniel just stared in awe. "Goddess of fountains, wells and springs. But more importantly," Daniel paused. "Wife of Janus.

Juturna snorted. "Maybe once."

Daniel coughed. "Because you cheated on your husband with..."

"Do not even say his name!" Juturna commanded. "It was not one of the best choices I have ever made." Juturna shivered. "I cannot believe that I let that old man touch me." The young goddess moved her long blond hair away from her face. Her eyes sparkled with perfection. If she was mortal she would be a fashion model.

"If I did not do what I did would of ended up with all my privileges and achievements removed." Juturna sighed.

She glanced to the trio and smiled at them. "Please follow me."

Juturna led the group to a small circular park like bench. They sat at it.

"I appologise for my temper and attitude." Juturna removed a small pair of white gloves she's been wearing. "I have been waiting a very long time for you to arrive."

"Why are you hear?" Jonas asked. "Are you a prisoner?"

Juturna glanced at the young man. Recognition filled her eyes. She glanced over to his Daughter, Astraea. Juturna felt a strong sense of recognition.

"I," began Juturna. "Am not in so many words. This is a punishment. Janus took me on many journeys after we were married. He'd been married before.."

"To Camese and Jana." Daniel injected into the conversation.

Juturna nodded.

"Well," she continued. "I was his temporary assistant before we were married. I kept that position, even though I was a scientist in my own right. I created rivers and seas on planets which had none. So that they could be colonized by my people.

"I agreed to be his assistant because of one simple fact. Love."

Juturna smiled. Her smile contained sorrow, longing and bitterness.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"Janus and I were going on a mission to collect information on another planet we intented to colonize. But as soon as we left sensors, Janus turned on a new component which he claimed was going to benefit our people. But before I could protest, time shifted and we arrived in the future."

"What?" Daniel was in conplete dibelif.

"It didn't last long and we returned to our own time and completed our mission." Juturna took a deep breath. "We went on many of these trips, but one time there was a problem. Janus got called away to help repair a Stargate subrouting, he told me to carry out or mission on my own and return as soon as possible. I did what was asked of me, but when I returned home, there was a problem with the star drive and I had to use and escape pod. When my people found the reckage they found the time device."

"I was arreseted and questioned by" Juturna shuddered. "Him. All I could do to stop career from being ruined was to throw myself literally at his mercy."

Juturna's head hung in shame.

"We were found by..."

"Larunda," said Daniel.

"Correct." Juturna nodded. "I see she is still famous."

Juturna shook her head. "She could never keep a secret. She was sent away after the incident. I was also sent to another part of the galaxy to continue my work."

"What about Janus?" Jonas asked.

"He had to punish me for this transgression, even though he understood why he did it. Our marriage was disolved. I was sent here by Janus many years ago to wait for a trio of people. As soon as I complete my task. I will be free."

"Why are we here?" Astraea inquired.

Juturna looked puzzled. "Well you have come for The Altus Animus Book, have you not?"

The small group looked at each other.

"Can we have a moment please?" Daniel asked.

"Of course." Juturna smiled. Juturna moved away. "I will be waiting in here." she pointed at a building.

"Altus Animus Book? Have you heard of that?" Daniel pointed the question to Jonas' daughter.

"Yes." Astraea nodded. "It is a guide to Ascension. It is a great honor to be given the book and should not be taking...." Astraea trailed off and staired into space.

Jonas put his arm around his grown up daughter. "Astraea?"

"_Help! Help!" A woman screamed. Astraea recognized the voice; it was Allannah. _

_Astraea turned and watched her surrogate mother being torched. She recognized the surroundings from her Goa'uld genetic memory. It was a Ha'tak. _

_Suddenly, Astraea found herself at the village. She could hear a terrible rumble. Death gliders flew over the village and began to rain fire on it. _

"No!" Astraea screamed.

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked.

Tear's slided down Astraea's face. "Terra Nova is under attack and Allannah is being torched on the Ha'tak in orbit."

"Terra Nova is under attack!" Daniel gasped.

"What about Sam, Teal'c and The Colonel, are you they alright?" Jonas inquired.

Astraea shook her head. "I did not see them, but I am sure that they are safe at this moment in time."

"We've got to get back to the village." Daniel stated.

"But how?"

Astraea walked away from the two men and approached the library building and walked into the building.

"Maybe we should talk to Juturna?" Jonas asked.

"Worth a try," agreed Daniel. "Astraea...." Daniel turned and realized that Astraea was no longer with them. "Where's Astraea?"

"Maybe she went into the building?" Jonas suggested.

The two men walked up the steps leading up into the library.

The building was full of books. They seem to number in the billions.

Daniel's mouth gaped wide open. "This is a universe of knowledge. It's amazing. It would take a life time and more to absorbed this knowledge."

"There's Astraea." Jonas noted.

Astraea stood in the center of the library facing Juturna. Astraea bowed and accepted a thick but small white book with gold writing.

Juturna smiled at the young woman. She noticed the two men watching them. She held her hand up, smiled and faded away.

Astraea turned to her father and her new friend.

"We need the book." Astraea firmly declared. "I will be able to send the both of you back to Sanctuary."

"What about you?" Daniel asked.

"I will go to the Ha'tak to save my patrona."

"No!" Jonas exclaimed. "I can't let you do that." Jonas grabbed his daughter's hand. "You may have these powers but you don't have full control. I will go."

Astraea sighed and nodded in agreement. "You are correct, pater." Astraea opened the book and flicked through the pages. "Daniel and myself will return to Terra Nova, to the mountains of the Conscientia."

"Why to the mountains?" Daniel inquired. "Shouldn't we return to Sanctuary to help Sam and Jack?|

"We will be helping them. Conscientia is mentioned to bring great peace to the world."

Daniel nodded. "Sounds like Thor's Chariot on Cimmeria. Could be a weapon."

Jonas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I read the reports."

"We are agreed?"

Jonas and Daniel nodded.

Astraea smiled. "Desiderium for Portis, Pater."

Astraea opened the book. "I must read this incantation. Let us begin."

"Libertas amor Antonia infinito, transporto meus pater, Jonas Quinn orbito ha'tak." Astraea took hold of Jonas' hand.

Jonas began to fade away. "Wow!" The young Langaran gasped. "This is amazing." Jonas totally faded away.

Astraea turned to a stunned Daniel. Dr. Jackson just gazed in wonder where Jonas Quinn once stood.

"Are you ready, Daniel?" Astraea asked.

Still stunned Daniel just nodded slowly.

Smiling Astraea informed Daniel, "We will travel to the Conscientia mountains. To stop the invasion of my world."

Astraea took hold of Daniel's hand.

"But what about Jack, Sam and Teal'c?"

"Do not worry, we'll be able to contact them when we get to the mountains. Your communication device will be amplified."

"How?" Daniel inquired.

Within seconds Daniel heard small click and whirring noises.

"I have adjusted your communication device to work on long distances." Astraea smiled. "Do not forget I have the memories of many Goa'ulds."

"Of course." Daniel agreed.

Astraea took hold of Daniel's hand again and began to recite the incantation. They began to fade away just like Jonas did.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
